


Ours

by ambersagen



Series: Dean/Cas/Lucifer Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Control Issues, Human AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Murder, Polyamory, Switching, Top!Cas, Twincest, abused!Dean, bottom!Dean, implied bottom!dean, possessive!lucifer, sexual acts between teenagers, sort of dark, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one will be allowed to hurt Dean Winchester. Lucifer and Castiel will make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marymotherofhunters.tumblr
> 
> I love you babe. Stay strong. We will always love and remember those we have lost.

There weren’t many people in the world that Lucifer loved. Not, as many who knew him would claim, because he was incapable of love. Quite the opposite. His love, when truly given, was powerful. His love was obsessive, all-consuming. A complete desire to possess and protect.

He loved Castiel for example. He would rather rip out his own heart than see his twin hurt. When Castiel cried it was like the end of the world, and Lucifer knew from experience that seeing Cas sad made him want to rain down hell fire on anything that had wronged him.

He knew too, that no one could love Castiel better than he could. Which is why he was so annoyed, no –disgusted when he first heard the name Dean Winchester fall from his twin’s adoring mouth.

There was nothing that this Dean could offer his twin that Lucifer couldn’t give. He wasn’t worried, but he was jealous. Jealousy is a useful tool to relieve boredom, and Lucifer let his run wild. He teased and sabotaged to his heart’s content, knowing in his heart that even if Cas was momentarily saddened by the loss of his new boy toy it was for their own good, and that he would soon realize how Dean Winchester’s love paled in comparison to what Lucifer felt for him.

That was the price of his love.

Now though, fingertips lightly tracing Dean’s face, following outlines barely visible by the light of the moon creeping in from the bedroom window, Lucifer wondered how he could have been so foolish. Thumb skimming along the bruised dip of the boy’s eye, blond lashes brushing feather soft against his skin, Lucifer felt that burning, raging depth of love that he had once believed only his brother could evoke.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the two boys sleeping entwined on the small twin bed, Lucifer rose. Cas would stay with Dean, would make sure he slept through the night.

“It’s like you’re my guardian angel. When you’re asleep next to me it’s like you banish all the dark in my head,” Dean had told Cas once, with a wry twist to his mouth. It wasn’t the first time he had snuck into the twin’s room, lip split or nose bleeding. But it was the first time he had said anything about the nightmares that seemed to follow him into their space like a hungry dog. That was the first time Lucifer felt the hell fire in him stirring for anyone but his twin.

He stared down at them for a moment, watching as the breath from Cas’ sleep soft lips tickled the hair above Dean’s brows. He crept from the room, silent as a ghost, down the stairs, across the hall, stopping to toe on his sneakers and shrug into a jacket before he was gone, out the door and into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer wasn’t going to let Dean go back to that house, not while that man lived there. He wouldn’t deign to call that place Dean’s home, and as for what he would call John Winchester--well.  The neighborhood was quiet, the only sound was the one lone set of barks of a far off dog. Five minutes walk was all Lucifer took before he was stepping up the cracked pavement to the Winchester house. 

The porch light was out, and the front door opened with no resistance under Lucifer’s touch. The t.v. was on in the living room, empty bottles and old pizza boxes littered the room, evidence enough that John was back from wherever he fucked off to when he left his eldest to fend for himself. Dean would never let the house get filthy like this if he could help it. 

The house was quiet as he made his way up the stairs to Dean’s room, relieved to find it untouched by John’s wrath. Quickly, he went to the closet, pulling out Dean’s duffle and making quick work of packing. Into the bag went Dean’s textbooks and few photos. Lucifer knew Dean’s clothes helf little sentimental value so he took only the band shirts and bare minimum of underclothing. Dean wasn’t shy about wearing the twin’s clothes, and Lucifer could admit there was something almost primaly good in the way Dean looked and smelled in one of Cas’ t-shirts or Lucifer’s own sweats. Within minutes he had everything Dean owned in the bag. 

He paused, his gut churning in anger as he looked at the total sum of Dean’s life under John Winchester. Dean worked himself to the bone keeping house for that man, working to be the perfect son and yet everything he had to show for it was in one sad bag. 

Reverently, Lucifer placed the duffel in the hall and walked two doors down to where the master bedroom shown, a dim light illuminating the hallway through the open door. Without hesitation, Lucifer entered, feet making no sound on the stained carpet as he picked his way through empty beer cans and dirty laundry. 

Loud, uneven snores emanated from the unkempt bed where the half covered form of John Winchester slept, knuckles no doubt stained with the blood of his own son. Lucifer stopped at the edge of the bed, staring down with disgust at the sleeping man. His eyes fell on the nightstand, cluttered with old bottles and grimy cups. Impassively he picked up the nearest tumbler. He left the room silently, heading down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door before flipping on the light. As the weak, yellow glow flickered to life he opened the medicine cabinet and, using a cloth left on the edge of the tub, he pulled out a bottle half full of rubbing alcohol. Critically, he filled the class full before pouring the rest down the drain and flipping the light back off. 

Cup and bottle in hand, he walked back to the bedroom where the sleeping drunk was still unaware of his visitor. Carefully, he set the full glass next to the alarm clock, strategically searching around until he found an empty vodka bottle which he placed next to the glass before placing the empty rubbing alcohol bottle on the floor by the nightstand.

Satisfied, Lucifer stolled out of the room, sparing no glance over his shoulder for the man in the bed. Either karma would take care of him or Lucifer would be back. It didn’t much matter to him and he wanted to get back to Dean. 

Whistling to himself, he grabbed the duffel and headed home. 

Dean hadn’t moved from his spot curled up against Cas, but the younger twin was awake again, watching Dean as the boy slept. 

Cas looked up when Lucifer entered the room, eyes narrowed until his brother held up Dean’s bag as an explanation. Eyes softening, Cas held out a hand to his twin, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled down beside the pair. Dean mumbled something as the twins settled in around him but didn’t wake. 

“Any trouble?” Cas asked, voice low. There was a reason Dean came to their house to hang out and not the other way around. John may not have been aware that his son was dating Castiel, but the whole town knew that Pastor Novak’s twins were queer, and John wouldn’t stand to hear of his son hanging out with people like  _ that _ . 

“No trouble. The old bastard didn’t even wake up.”

Cas snorted softly. “He doesn't deserve a full night’s sleep,” he said, his hold on Dean tightening protectively.

“Forget about him,” Lucifer whispered, running a hand soothingly along his twin’s arm. “He can’t hurt Dean here, and we aren’t going to let him go back. Even if we have to press charges.”

Cas nodded, and they both snuggled down into the bed, closing their eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoooooo. Ok, took forever but here is the next part. I'm seeing only maybe two more chapters after this so hang in there XD I really am going to push to overcome writer's block and finish some wips before new years.

From a young age Castiel had been an early riser. It started as the only way he could be sure to see his father before he left to care for his church duties. But as Cas aged and realized how uninterested their father was in having any relationship with his sons it became a way to have some personal time before the day started. He enjoyed the quiet and making breakfast for his family -packing himself and his brother lunches while generally taking his time before the rush of school. 

This morning was no different, although he may have been a little more reluctant than usual to leave his bed. This morning wasn’t just the usual fight to force himself to leave the sleepy warmth of his twin, the only time he could observe to his own pleasure the relaxed look of contentment that never graced his twin’s face while conscious. Now he also had to leave Dean, who looked too wain and vulnerable with the morning light to show his bruises. 

Cas found himself hovering anxiously on the edge of the bed, wondering if it wouldn’t just be better to go back to sleep so that he would be there when Dean woke. 

“I can hear you angsting,” came a grumpy voice from under the blankets. “Go make breakfast for your boyfriend. Lord only knows when the last time he had a decent meal was.”

Cas sighed, getting up. It wasn’t like Dean wouldn’t wake up to a familiar face if Lucy was there, and he was right about feeding Dean. When John was home Cas was pretty sure all his grocery money went to alcohol. A big breakfast was in order it seemed, and he was quick to head to the kitchen and get busy. 

In the couple of months that he and Dean had been dating Cas had quickly realized that with John being constantly AWOL, Dean’s finances were often dire. So early on in their relationship he had taken it on himself to get Dean all his food groups. Everyone in their circle of friends fed Dean. It was an unspoken understanding that “extras” would occasionally get packed, unwanted food items would get pushed to Dean with an eyeroll and a joke. But chips and tuna sandwiches couldn’t make up for a lifetime of neglect, so as often as he could Cas cooked Dean a real meal. 

“Castiel?” his mother called from down the hallway. Cas winced, hoping Dean wouldn’t be woken by her voice. Quickly, he grabbed the pot of tea he had readied. Placing it onto a tray and grabbing a set of cups he carefully balanced everything and shuffled his way to his mother’s room. 

On the far north end of the house, as far away from her husband’s study as possible, Mrs Novak’s lounge was an oasis of genteel femininity. Courteously, Castiel knocked twice before taking the tray in.

“Good morning, mother,” he said, setting the tray on a small table by the window. Like Cinderella waiting on her stepmother, Cas lay out the tea set and cleared away last night’s tray. Naomi barely gave him a glance as she primped in front of her vanity mirror. Naomi was always exactly put together. It was a trait she had ingrained in her children, and Cas played his role well; the perfect, loyal son. 

“Castiel, make sure your little friend doesn’t distract your brother from his chores. I need Lucifer to  _ focus _ for once in his life if he is to graduate with anything like your university opportunities.”

“Yes mother,” he said meekly, closing the door softly behind him. As long as she couldn’t hear them Dean would be free to stay as long as he needed. There were perks to having disinterested parents after all. 

He set the tray in the sink, pulled out eggs and bacon, flipped on the burner and got some bread in the toaster. Everything exactly as he wanted it. Jam and the butter plate were set on the table, coffee brewing in the pot.

Somewhere in the house a door opened, and soon Dean shuffled into the kitchen, Lucifer hanging off his arm like a grumpy bride being walked down the aisle. Lucy was escorted to the table, settled with a hot cup of coffee from Dean and an affectionate kiss to the head from Cas. Lucifer wasn’t  _ not _ a morning person exactly, but he liked to indulge in all things, and in the mornings he choose to indulge in grumpiness. 

“Bacon will be done in a few,” Cas informed them, passing Dean the creamer. 

“Thanks,” Dean poured a few splashes into his own cup before passing it to Lucy. He cleared his throat. “I’ll get out of your hair after bacon. I heard your mom earlier. Guess she didn’t expect a weekend sleepover.”

Lucifer snorted, pulling his coffee up to his face and breathing in deeply. “Mom doesn't give two shits what we do on the weekend as long as it doesn’t interrupt her life and remind her that she has children.”

Cas gave his twin a glare, taking the pan off the burner. “Don’t worry about our mother. She said you could stay as long as you need,” - “And you’re fucking nuts if you think we’re letting you go home with black-eye-shadow and bloodied-lip rouge,” Lucifer interrupted, scowling down at his coffee as if it had personally blacked Dean’s eye. 

“Language,” Cas admonished, plating the food. “Drink your coffee,” he ordered his brother with an apologetic look at Dean. “He’s right though. You aren’t safe with John, and I won’t hear of you going back any time this week at least.”

“Or ever,” Lucifer muttered mutinously. 

Dean shifted, fidgeting in his seat with his eyes downcast as he took a fork to his breakfast. 

“It’s not that big a deal,” he said, voice soft as he picked up a piece of bacon and picked at it. The twins exchanged a knowing look. If he could, Dean would let loyalty send him back to his father with his tail between his legs. 

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, waiting to see if Cas was going to nip this in the bud. Not for the first time, Cas wondered what role Lucifer saw himself playing in this strange relationship they were building. He had made it pretty clear last night that he was no longer content to watch their courtship from the sidelines. He was actually pretty surprised Lucifer had waited this long. Since the time they were old enough to be walking and talking, Lucifer had demonstrated a fierce possessiveness of his twin that had made it easy for their parents to tell the identical boys apart. 

He knew that Lucifer had put Dean through vigorous testing when he first realized how serious his brother’s feelings had become for the Winchester boy. No one was more surprised than Lucifer when Dean not only passed every test, but somehow managed to worm his way into Lucy’s good graces as well. 

Dean was theirs now, and this self-destructive behavior was no longer going to fly with them. 

Minds made up they nodded at each other.

“That’s just stupid,” Lucifer whined, stealing some of Dean’s bacon. “You know how hard it is to get a whole weekend to ourselves. Why in the world would you want to spend it moping about at home?” he got up and stood behind Cas. “Look at this face. He’s so excited to mother hen you for the whole weekend,” he squished Cas’ cheeks into a fish face. “How can you say no to this?” Lucifer nosed into his twin’s neck. ‘Really. I’m almost insulted. Maybe you would rather do as our mother always commands me and spend the weekend preparing for midterms?” 

Pure mischief in his eyes, Lucifer moved into action and leaned over to nip at the juncture just behind Cas’ ear and throat, causing his twin to tilt his head back to further expose his neck. 

Dean’s eyes went as wide as Bambi’s, mouth hanging open slightly as Lucifer stared at him challengingly.

“I brought all your things over, by the way.” Lucifer smirked. His fingers were tracing the pale, exposed skin of Cas’ neck. Dean’s eyes followed the movement, questions obviously flying around behind those green eyes. 

Cas reached up, pulling his brother’s face down to eye level. “Give him some time to think, you ass,” he pushed him away with a swat that made Lucifer pout. “You should stay for a bit anyway,” he said to Dean, eyes pleading. “You scared me half to death last night and I’d like to be sure your head’s ok before you leave. We probably shouldn’t have let you sleep so long last night but you didn’t seem to have any signs of concussion.”

“Way to kill the mood, mother hen,” Lucifer gripped, but Cas could still see that glint in his twin’s eye that promised he hadn’t given up.

“Uh,” Dean cleared his throat. “I guess I could stay for a bit.” He wasn’t quite meeting their eyes, a rosy blush on his cheeks. “Is my stuff in your room?”

Lucifer nodded, pleased. They got up, Lucy leaning over to whisper “leave it” in his twin’s ear when Cas hesitated, frowning at the dirty dishes on the table. 

The trio marched back to the twin’s room, shutting the door firmly behind them. For the most part the Novaks were so spread out in their home that sound wouldn’t carry unless they put some effort into it, but with Naomi in the house one could never be too careful. 

Dean made a beeline for the duffel Lucy had left in the corner. With a synchronized step forward the twins intercepted Dean on either side, sliding up round him with identical blue eyed looks of mischief. 

‘I can’t believe your boyfriend wants to leave us,” Lucifer pouted. “It would be so much more fun to avoid studying if I had some eye candy around.”

Cas circled Dean, pressing himself against his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around a wary Dean’s shoulders. “He’s  _ my _ boyfriend, Lucy. He doesn’t have to be your eye candy.”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Lucifer draped himself over Dean’s  back. “That’s not fair at all.” 

“Umm, dude,” Dean tried weakly to shrug Lucifer off. He was always so bashful about physical contact. Something that the twins pretended not to notice as they preferred as much physical contact at all times as Dean could handle. “Stop being weird.”

“Stop playing dumb,” Lucifer shot back with a smirk. It wasn’t like he and Cas ever played it safe. They were open with their affection for each other, and while they had never exactly made out in public anyone with eyes could see that they were closer than even the mythical twin bond could account for. But maybe it was time to spell it out. 

“Watch carefully, hot stuff,” Lucifer said, stepping around him and right into Cas’ personal space. “I don’t want any misunderstandings now.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Lucifer, shut up,” he pulled his twin into a kiss that was all smirking lips and eager tongue.

A muffled groan had them breaking apart, twin sets of blue eyes turning to where Dean was pressing back against the bed and hands pressed fruitlessly over his mouth. 

“I told you he would like it,” Lucifer’s smirk was in full effect as he shamelessly ground forward against his twin.

“Popping a boner isn’t the same as being ok with dating brothers,  _ brother _ .”

“Hmmmmmm, quite right,” the twins turned to look at Dean, who was still imitating a deer in the headlights as he stared back at both of them. Lucifer gestured at him dramatically, his evil smirk in full effect.“What do you say, hot stuff? Got room on your dance card for one more?” 

“I-I don’t-what, both of you?” Dean was a blushing mess, a total 180 from his usual, flirty and controlled self.

They moved towards him, mirroring each other perfectly as they touched him, lips soft against his face and hands insistent at his beltline. With a groan, Dean threw back his head, hands scrabbling for a purchase against the twins that could pull them closer, or bring him some semblance of control here. The tension that had been in him all morning was tightening into a different kind of anticipation altogether. He hadn’t been sure, in the heat of whatever moment they had been in last night, if Lucifer had been real about what he wanted. What Cas wanted. 

“I -,” Dean said, voice breathy and desperate. “Just touch me, one of you. Please.”

“Close enough,” Lucifer sank down between his knees. He yanked down Dean’s boxers and pulled him out, following the movement with one long lick to the stiffening shaft.

Cas snorted but helped pull Dean’s pants off, lifting his boyfriend’s feet one at a time to pull them through the jeans as his twin enthusiastically sucked dick.

“Fuck,” Dean was scrabbling at the sheets, all confidence lost again as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch.

Cas tutted, tossing aside the jeans and standing up. 

“Don’t hold back,” he said, leaning in to kiss along the edge of Dean’s mouth until he finally caught his lips in a teasing kiss. Groaning into the kiss Dean reached forward to grip tightly at Lucifer’s hair. Dropping fully to his knees, Lucifer hummed in pleasure as Dean guided his head back in.

“Good,” Cas breathed, staring down at his twin with approval. “You have no idea how much we’ve hoped to find someone like you. In fact,” he said as Lucifer sloppily sucked Dean down to the root, making the boy’s legs tremble and his breath come in panting groans, “I think you exceeded all of Lucifer’s expectations. He’s quite greedy you know. He’s never shared me with anyone.”

“It isn’t sharing if you’re both mine,” Lucifer said, pulling back to rub at Dean’s slit with his thumb. “It’s just keeping what’s mine all together, you see?”

With a whine, Dean came. Lucifer stroked him through his orgasm, only leaning back enough for Cas to undress him. With his own dick finally free and Cas getting naked as fast as possible, Lucifer dragged his hand through Dean’s spend, slicking up his palm as much as possible before pressing up against his twin and taking both their cocks in hand. Rapidly he jerked them both, groaning as Cas reached around to grab his ass and grind them closer together. In minutes they were both groaning into each other’s shoulders as they came together.

Dean wiggled back on the bed, making room for the pair to collapse next to him in a sweaty, panting heap. 

Lucifer heaved a completely self-satisfied sigh. “I guess that decides that. You aren’t going anywhere this weekend. I’m not even sure I’m going to let you out of this bed.”

Dean snorted, but it was a soft snort. “Not even to pee? Doesn’t seem’ practical.”

This time it was Cas’ turn to snort. “If you both think you’re getting out of homework that easily then you’re idiots. I may be a genius, but I can’t afford two kept boys. At least one of you is going to have to graduate and get a decent job.”

“Rock paper scissors for position of kept boy.” Lucifer mumbled, burrowing deeper into the covers, his breath ruffling the drying curls at Dean’s ear. 

“No, m’ youngest and prettiest. You two are supposed to spoil me,” Dean’s eyes were closed, voice slurring into slumber. 

They spent the rest of the day alternately napping, lying around and gossiping about school and anything to keep Dean’s mind off his home life, and snacking whenever Cas could be bugged enough to leave the bed and fetch food. 

Eventually, full of chips and roused enough to get out of bed at least, the three of them managed to get a game of Mario Kart going and were in the middle of a heated discussion about whether it was fair or not that Lucifer always picked the heavy characters and spent every round smacking the heck out of Cas’ yoshi driver. 

The sound of gravel crunching in the driveway distracted them from their argument, and Cas wiggled out of his twin’s hold to peek out the window at the approaching car.

“Who is it Cas?” Lucy grumbled as he tried to get comfortable again. “Is dad back already? Because that would be the saddest cockblock-”

“It’s the cops,” Cas practically squeaked, surprise winning out over his usual stoicism. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to finish this. I got depressed and then moved across the world to Japan. I love you guys.

 

The day was overcast, a slight drizzle coming and going. A fitting setting for a funeral.

There weren’t many people at the cemetery to see John Winchester buried. Dean was there of course, barely a shell of himself. Cas and Lucifer pressed close on his left and right, but Dean had been unable to do much except stare at the closed casket that held his father’s earthly remains. 

John’s ex-wife, Kate, was there with Sam, both of them dressed in simple black and standing awkwardly apart from Dean’s group. Kate had offered, back in the funeral home during the casket viewing, to take Dean in. After all, he may not be her son, but he was the half brother of her only child, and when she and John had still been together she had thought Dean was a sweet, helpful boy. But Kate was a single mother working two jobs just to make ends meet, and the offer was a strained one.

Everything had been strained since news of John’s death had reached them.

-

It was almost surreal, Cas thought, offering the officer a cup of coffee. The officer, a reserved man who had introduced himself as Detective Hendrikson, took the cup with a grateful nod. Cas joined his brother, who was sitting on the couch with Dean, rubbing their boyfriend’s back in slow, rhythmic circles. The news Hendrikson brought had been a terrible shock, and it seemed to anchor Dean to have the physical contact. 

“It was fast, and probably painless judging by the amount of alcohol in his system before the accident,” Hendrikson said, stirring two sugar cubes into his coffee. “We estimate that sometime around 4am this morning he accidentally ingested rubbing alcohol. According to the autopsy the actual alcohol levels in his blood he wouldn’t even have known he made a mistake. As poorly as your father treated his body over the years ingesting something that poisonous was just the last straw in a long coming buildup. By the time Mrs.Trent called for the ambulance he was already gone.”

Dean said nothing, staring blankly into space, like he had since Henrikson had stepped out of his squad car to tell him that John Winchester was found deceased at 11am this morning.

“I want you to know you aren’t in trouble,” Henrikson’s eyes were kind as he gazed at Dean. “Technically you’re underage for another five months, but it will take a few months anyway to figure out the legal side of all this so I wouldn’t worry about the future too much until then. The government will cover your expenses for now. Wait and see where the dust settles.”

“What about a guardian?” Lucifer asked as Cas took over comforting their boyfriend. Lucifer had been silent during the conversation with the officer and the horrible news he had to deliver, regulating himself to physical support. “He can’t live in that hovel alone. No offence Dean, but you know that place  should have been condemned ages ago,” He turned to Henrikson with wide, determined eyes. “Can he stay with us? Our father will be happy to be guardian until Dean graduates at the end of term. Foster care won’t be necessary, and he’s already comfortable here.”

“It’s a little early to say, and of course CPS will make the ultimate decision, but if your parents are willing I don’t see why Dean can’t stay with you all. The pastor has a good reputation in town and I’m sure any judge would be happy to see Dean placed somewhere with a good support system after the...funeral and everything is resolved.”

Dean made a strangled sound, breath catching in a not-quite sob. 

Lucifer went to him, pressing Dean between himself and his brother as Hedrikson awkwardly stood. 

“Again, I am sorry for your loss. Please try not to worry about arrangements. We’ll be speaking with the pastor today and see what we can work out.” 

He excused himself from their company with a nod to the twins. Dean wasn’t in any state to be making nice with the man. 

“Dean....” Cas started, but stopped as Dean took in a gulping breath.

“Don’t,” he rasped out, hands rubbing furiously at his eyes as if pressure alone could erase the tears pouring from them now. “Just don’t. I know you hated him, but I don’t. Didn’t. What the fuck am I supposed to do now. Fuck.”

Neither twin stopped him when he rose to his feet, fists clenched as he began pacing the room. A furious energy seemed to have overtaken him now, the apathy brought on by the news now gone. He paced back and forth across the room, tears dripping now off his cheeks and nose. 

“I never should have stayed the night. I knew he was too far gone to be alone. Fuck. If it wasn’t this stupid mistake it would have been something else. He could have fallen down the stairs, choked on his own vomit, fuck. It’s my fucking fault.”

“It’s not,” Cas said, determination tightening every feature. “Your father’s addiction and mismanagement of his life is in no way anyone’s fault but his own.” 

Dean whirled to face him, eyes red and cheeks blotchy. “How can you say that? I’m his son! I should have been there to help him. He needed help!”

“So did you,” Cas’s gaze was determined. He rose to meet Dean, standing toe to to with him. “You needed a parent who could actually support you, who would put a roof over your head and comfort you. A parent who cared for you twice as much after your mom died. Instead you got  _ him _ ,” Cas’s mouth twisted in a sneer, “You got a worthless excuse for a man who spent all his time wallowing in his own pain instead of caring for the child who he created.”

“Shut u-”

“No. You will listen to me, Dean Winchester,” Cas reached out, but paused as Dean flinched. Slower, he raised his hands, cupping Dean’s tear streaked face. “I am sorry for your loss, but you didn’t just lose your father now. He’s been gone for a long, long time. Now it’s finally your chance. You can move in here and have a home with no more of all this worry your father forced you to carry.”

Lucifer rose, subtly moving to block the exit. If given the chance, Dean would storm out of the house and with this kind of news leaving wouldn’t cool him off, it would just make him alone to dwell on the news. 

“I’m not some charity case,” Dean croaked out, opting to ignore Cas’s big speech in favor of his usual surly complaints.

“Oh stuff it will you,” Lucifer cut in. “It’s not some burden having you here. Even if John was alive we would want you here. With him gone, having you here, knowing you’re safe, it’s important to us.”

Dean dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder. “How can you say that. How is it better to have all this shit in your life because of me?” 

Cas didn’t answer. Instead, he brought his arms up, giving Dean the sort of hug that you only give someone who’s falling apart. 

Satisfied that Dean wasn’t going anywhere, Lucifer walked over and wrapped his arms around both of them. Cas met his eyes over Dean’s shoulder.  There was something in Lucifer’s eyes that lead Cas to believe he wasn’t quite as surprised by this turn of events as they were. But it didn’t matter, really. Cas trusted his twin implicitly, and as tragic as this was for Dean it did mean that his life could finally change. There was nothing the two of them wouldn’t do to keep him safe, now that he was theirs. 

-

“I want to go today, to the apartment,” Dean said, flatly. The three of them were shuffling around in the foyer of the Novak residence. They hadn’t even taken their coats off, their shoes tracking in graveyard muck and rain across the clean, hardwood floor.  “We need to clean out dad’s stuff eventually. I want to get it over with, rip off the band aid or whatever.”

“Dean, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Cas looked at his brother, but Lucifer only shrugged. He had what he wanted. Dean was staying with them, so who cared if he wanted to angst over his dad’s old crap?

“I feel like shit now, might as well not spread it out over more days, right?”

Cas sighed loudly, shaking his head. “Fine, but I’m driving.”

-

The apartment was dark when they arrived, the air sour and stale. Light buzzed from a naked bulb when Dean hit the switch, shoulders squared and face blank as he stepped inside. Cas followed, Lucifer right behind, both twins wincing at the mess. Even knowing what they would find it was somehow worse seeing it in person. 

The living room was the worst, littered with cans and the garbage of a night’s meal that without Dean around to tidy had been left to rot on the coffee table. The kitchen was only cleaner because it was mostly empty, although Cas saw what might be a smashed plate kicked into the corner by the fridge. The light in the hall was out, but the three of them managed to make it back into Dean’s now mostly empty room with no problem. 

It was clear that cleaning would be easy, if only because almost everything in the apartment was so suspect as to be unsalvageable. 

“Well this sucks,” Lucifer griped, shutting the bedroom door against the faint odor of beer. 

Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. “There’s some trash bags under the sink in the kitchen. We should probably start with the bedrooms. If there’s anything worth keeping that’s probably where we’ll find it.”

“Or,” Lucifer waggled his eyebrows, “we could forget about the cleaning for now and do something far more entertaining.”

Cas and Dean looked at him with twin expressions of puzzlement.

“Oh good grief,” Lucifer sighed a deep breath out in a sarcastic puff. “This is your last chance to have sex in your childhood bedroom!” he spelled out, stepping forward to slide his hands down Dean’s hips suggestively. “Isn’t that supposed to be a coming of age thing or whatever?”

“Dude,” Dean wrinkled his nose in that prissy way he usually did when he had to touch public hand rails. “What’s sexy about banging in the place you do homework and leave dirty laundry?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “For someone so damn sexy looking you sure don’t have any imagination.” He tugged at Dean’s jeans. “Do you want a blowjob or not?”

“He does,” Cas interjected, eyes eagle sharp on his twin now that he had caught on to the plan. “Orgasms are an efficient way to fight off depression. A rush of serotonin will make dealing with the rest of the clean up easier on the psyche.”

Both Dean and Lucifer sighed in unison. 

“I hate you both,” Lucifer grumbled as he pulled at the jeans with rough efficiency. “Dean, sit your ass down on the bed.” He knocked the other boy back onto the musty old twin, tugging at his pants until it was off his ankles and tossed carelessly across the room. “And shut Cas up while you’re at it.”

Dean grumbled something about pushy assholes, but kicked off his socks and the briefs that had gotten caught on his leg as Lucifer shuffled closer until he was kneeling up close to Dean’s slowly plumping dick. 

Giving the tempting thigh in front of him a playful nip, Lucifer pressed his lips to gently heated skin. “You two make out or something. I’m gonna give Dean the distraction of his young life.”

Cas grunted appreciatively as he leaned over to follow through with Dean’s mouth. Satisfied that everyone was in on the game now, Lucifer wasted no time in sealing his lips around the head of the dick in his face. A muffled moan was swallowed up by Cas as Lucifer pinned Dean down with his arms. It wouldn’t do to have Dean thrusting up before he was good and tormented.

Tongue flat and loose, Lucifer nuzzled his face into the curve where thigh met pelvis, pulling as much of Dean’s balls into his mouth as he could without providing some serious sucking power. He teased his way around them, laving at the one fully in the warm heat of his mouth while he brought his hand up to cup the other, pushing it wetly in and out. 

Above him Dean gasped, sound muffled and his increasingly desperate wiggling hampered by Cas’ firm grip on his arms, effectively pinning him in tight. Lucifer hummed, enjoying the heavy feel of Dean in his mouth as he dragged his tongue along every bit of his sack. Dean’s dick leaked hard and heavy somewhere around his right eye, but he ignored that for now as his other hand wandered up the smooth space between Dean’s legs, leaving a saliva wet trail as he searched meanderingly for Dean’s hole. 

Trapped between the twin above him intent on pinning him down with lips and tongue, and the twin below suckling at his balls, finger purposefully circling his hole, Dean never stood a chance. The three of them rocked together, all delicious, wet sensation and swallowed moans until, with a full body jerk and a half swallowed whimper, Dean came all over Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer pulled back with a smirk and Cas groaned at the sight of his twin positively dripping come. With a wiggle Cas was out of his pants, reaching out to drg a thumb along Lucifer’s cheek, gathering up the mess and stroking it along his now free cock as Dean leaned back to watch the show. 

Head falling forward just far enough that Castiel’s cock rubbed a wet line across his cheek, Lucifer wasted no time reaching down to palm himself through his jeans, too impatient to stand up and free himself completely. 

All too soon Cas’s come joined Dean’s on his twin’s face as Cas came with a soft grunt, and Lucifer followed not long after, falling fully to lean against his twin’s shaking leg. With a groan, Dean reached down to pull Lucifer up onto the bed, Cas falling alongside them as they wiggled into an exhausted pile. 

“You know we still have a house to clean, right?” Cas muttered, half-heartedly wiping away the mess now threatening to stick them all together as Lucifer draped himself uncaringly between them. Dean groaned, rolling over and bumping Lucifer and, drawing unhappy grumbles from him. 

“Why?”  Lucifer whined. “I say we check for valuables and then get the fuck out of here. It’s not like we can’t get a cleaning crew.”

They were quiet for a while, not uncomfortable yet as they basked in their glow. Post orgasmic haze made up for the lack of a comfortable mattress, and they managed to cat nap until Dean cleared his throat, breaking the silence. 

“I applied for KU a few months ago,” he said, voice barely wavering. “My acceptance letter came yesterday. John was home and actually got off his ass to check the mail, I guess. I don’t know why, but for some reason I thought he would be proud of me.”

Silence greeted this revelation. Lucifer seethed inwardly at the cruelty of the man who dared to beat his son just because he was a better person than his father, Cas simply reached over to pull Dean tighter against them, hands clasped together over the boy’s heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this section of their lives. Thank you for your kind words on this fic and for your patience with me.
> 
> I will be writing one more sequel to this threesome, but since it took me an appallingly long time to post this chapter I wont be posting that section until I have every chapter of it written. So if you want to see the manipulatively dark but sexy future of this ot3 make sure to subscribe to the whole series!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my writing.
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
